


Come Back

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [52]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Personal Challenge, Spock at Bedside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt:  When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”Or: Spock sits by Kirk’s bedside wishing he’d wake up
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 28





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of 100 Days Challenge

The battle with Khan had been an emotional one and would’ve killed him most certainly if not for “We need him alive. He can save Kirk!”

With Khan subdued, Spock realized that one other thing besides Kirk had died was his relationship with Urhura.

So they broke up. It was amicable. And Spock was free. He’d been at Kirk’s bedside ever since.

They’d managed to bring him back to life and right all there was to do was to wait for something to happen.

Bones had told him that talking to coma patients often helped them awaken. Maybe it was applicable here.

So Spock did speak to Jim Kirk about anything and everything. And if anyone heard him say, “Please come back I need you and I won’t be happy or have a good life without you I know this because when I picture myself happy… It’s with you.” no one said a thing.


End file.
